How About A Walk
by gooddame
Summary: Caroline gets walked home by the big bad, pure fluff. Just an idea of what I'd like to see the rest of the season. I own nothing but my plot.


Caroline exits the grill after helping Matt out with clean up considering he lets her drink while she cleans which is way better. Just as she turns the corner waving to Matt as he drives past she notices the look of displeasure in his eyes. She follows his gaze landing on a smirking Klaus dressed to the nines in a smoking hot suit and tie.

She walks over to him, "Mmmm, if I were 300 years older I might give you the time of day Klaus," she says the honesty ringing in their ears she smiles.

"On the contrary Love, you already do," Klaus says filling the space between them as she tucks her arm into his and they begin to walk together without a second thought.

"How's that then?" she asks misunderstanding what Klaus means. Maybe it's the alcohol making her confused or just their proximity.

He unhooks their arms. "You gave me your watch." Klaus explains showing her, her own watch that was formerly on her wrist. She sees something sparkling n her wrist, that wretchedly beautiful bracelet.

"Hey, give that back you stole it!" she demands ignoring the thoughts about giving back the bracelet for the present moment considering the watch was a gift from her mother.

"What like your heart?" he jokes watching the blush form on her face as he waves the watch in her face where they stand on the sidewalk. "_She looks lovely,_" he thinks.

"No both still belong to me," she stomps her foot impatiently her hand out for him to give it back she uses her vampire speed to swipe it out of his hand from behind him.

He flips them back around and they seem to be twirling as he pulls her closer so she doesn't fall he whispers into her ear, "And you belong to me, it's a nice symmetry."

Caroline shoves him back her arms on his shoulders, "Oh shut up and give it to me." she tells him in her righteous indignation.

He laughs his hands grabbing the sides of her face and she can't stop it, "If you insist." He kisses her feeling Caroline lean into him a moment just before he pulls away.

She shakes herself off, "Ugh keep that and give me my watch." She exclaims wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

He himself runs his thumb across the bottom of his lips her presence on them still lingering, "You have to be specific love." He tucks his hands and the watch into his pocket and starts walking forward.

After a moment she walks side by side with him and he smiles to himself giving her a sideways glance he says, "For the record you kissed me Caroline."

"No I didn't I wasn't even about to." Caroline insists standing in front of him so quickly he almost knocked her over.

"Yes you were. I felt it" he says shrugging a wide grin plastered on his face as he watches her face contort with all the thoughts she must be having, murder, need, love oh, to be in that head of hers.

"Ugh die." Caroline tells him feeling like a kid in a toy story about to throw a tantrum she takes a deep breath ignoring the way his eyes catch the heaving of her chest. She feels better.

"I can't Love, immortal and all." Klaus reminds her gesturing to his person smugly as she looks him over before she averts her eyes starting to march away from him.

"Fine I'll get another watch," she says disappointed in a big way that she had it in her grasp and lost it to that arrogant hybrid of a man. She stops moving when she hears his voice so low she's glad fr vampire hearing.

"I'll buy you one in Paris," he approaches her from the side his hands in his pockets still as he speaks the most honest words he's said in some time.

"No," she huffs continuing her stride happy for her long legs and inability to be cold as the night air hits her face her curls brushing the sides of her face.

"Rome," he asks mentally listing all the places he's offered before, she seemed almost excited then too.

"No" she says tilting her head to him noticing hers practically gliding on the pavement then she looks at her feet, vampire speed in slow motion. That's new.

"Italy?" throwing that one out there for good measure watching as she shakes her head at him.

"No," she says the answer is final in her tone so he stops giving them some moments of silence as she slows her pace.

Caroline is thankful for the silence, usually she isn't a fan but her brain actually hearts from talking to this man. He's still him trailing behind her and the vision of him in wolf form chasing her like a lost puppy makes her smile.

"You know I'll never run out of cities," he clarifies implying he will never give up because in his gut he knows she's going to give in one day and come to him.

She nods, "I'm aware," vaguely recalling those aren't the only countries she learned in intro to cultural geography last semester.

"Russia," he says the name popping into her head shaking her from her thoughts she looks up again looking lost or confused he can't decide.

"It's always gonna be no Klaus," she tells him her fingers digging into her palms because even now she feels her reserve cracking why not in a year or a century.

"I doubt that," he says conversationally

"How so?" she asks placing her hand on his forearm forcing him to stop and face her, she quickly removes it when his eyes look from her hand to her eyes. He doesn't answer, he just watches.

She faces him quickly regretting her mistake in even thinking about treating him like a guy who wouldn't snap and kill her knowing many have died for less. But she did and he allowed it.

"I'm always going to use what you've done as an excuse," she whispers her hands rubbing against each other as she stands next to him awkwardly.

"At least you're being honest," Klaus acknowledges taking her small hand in his placing the watch back on her wrist next to her bracelet.

"Yup, gotta go," she mumbles looking away as he traces a line around her wrist between the watch and the bracelet.

Klaus takes her hand in his entwining their fingers, "I'll walk you home," He mutters as a car passes by them on the main street.

"What so we can pass by the fountain and you can show me your technique on drowning helpless mayors?" she asks trying to remove her hand from his.

"Caroline," he murmurs as he hand begins rubbing against him as she tries and fails to pull her hand out of his but he just holds on tighter until she relents.

"Klaus," she whines but says nothing more on the subject.

He spins her under the city lantern then turns taking a different way, "We don't have to take that route." he reminds her swinging their arms back and forth.

"Fine I guess you're gonna follow me anyway." She says playfully rolling her eyes at him caving like any girl might when a charming british dude takes it upon himself to walk you home.

"Fantastic," he declares kissing the back of her hand he's holding as she steps further away from him as she can.

"Respect the two foot parameter," she stresses using her other hand to point out the space between them.

"Why?" he asks, "_She's fascinating_," his minds voice informing him once again.

She shrugs playing with a flower she's picked up from the grass yellow like her hair and dark in the middle like the sadness she keeps inside. "Because you can make anything sound like a come on when you whisper in my ear," she admits feeling the heat rise in her face again.

He smiles embarrassed but very flattered by her statement as she laughs nervously. He picks her hand up in the air again rotating their positions as he says, "Could you move to my right side?"

"Why?" she mirrors his earlier question as he spins her so that her arm is wrapped around his waist ending with their hands still together.

When they finish rotating his other arm is around her waist. "You're walking by the street as a gentleman I can't allow you to be hit by a car or splashed by a water puddle." he explains logically.

She laughs, "Okay then," she concedes placing her other hand on top of his on her waist stepping from right to left and making him follow along like they are performing a dance number.

"You mock me but at least you aren't in any danger," he snipes feeling her hip at his side swinging, "_What am I doing?_" he thinks

"I'm not?" she inquires a big part of her already knowing the answer, not physical unless she wanted to be but emotionally yes.

"No," he tells her like it's the most obvious thing in the world as he shakes his head at her a playful hurt in his eyes.

"You're constantly threatening me and my friends." Caroline reasons the logic in her spewing even as she tries to shut down the valve.

"Not you, just you're friends on certain occasions." Klaus clarifies thinking back at the memories from before they all joined forces and called a peace treaty until they could fight off a bigger enemy.

"That's a lie," she cries laughter in her eyes even as she thinks about how before he met her he was going to sacrifice her. The smile wiped from her face.

"I wouldn't lie to you," he declares nudging her shoulder pulling her closer so their sides are all but touching.

"Okay fine drop it," she says shaking her head at the boldness of his confession she thinks, "_He wouldn't lie now_."

"If you insist," he drops his hands to his sides letting hers go reluctantly but necessarily considering what his nose has picked up in the distance.

"Thank you for walking me home," she says upset their time together is over a hand fidgeting with her hair as the wind blows past them.

"Glad I could get you here safe" Klaus interjects before she can say anything else sticking his hands back in his pockets leaning into her.

"Safest I could be while in the care of the most dangerous creature on the planet," she counters standing her ground as she smiles knowingly at him

He laughs throwing his head back in delight as her presence reverberates through his body even in his last moments with her.

They hear someone in the dark clear their throat "Caroline?" a voice calls they look over as Tyler stands up on her porch coming towards the light.

"Good night Caroline," Klaus whispers caressing her name into the wind with a nod then disappears with the wind a really cool supernatural trick.

She exhales like she's about to meet her maker before she turns around in the drive walking up to the porch she waves, "Hi Tyler."


End file.
